


Weakness or Strength

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Happy Valentines day everyone.





	Weakness or Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day everyone.

**Weakness or Strength**

Grant Ward had a decision to make, he could either jettison Fitz and Simmons or shoot them dead. “Fitz, will this thing float?” Grant asked

“It should.” Fitz replied, “But why?”

“I have only two options, one I shoot you, and two I jettison this pod and hope someone finds you.” Grant replied, “I know it’s a huge risk, but I won’t kill my friends,”

Jemma and Fitz discussed it briefly, and Fitz said, “Okay Ward, do it.” Grant nodded, and went to the terminal that will jettison the pod from the BUS.

“Tell Skye, I love her,” Grant said

“We will,” Jemma said, and Grant pushed the button. Then he texted an encrypted message to Nick Fury, telling him, to lock on to Fitz’s cell phone’s last location so he could rescue them.

Jemma and Fitz were in a floating med pod in the middle of the ocean, they waited for what seemed like hours before they were found. When they were brought into the plane and let out of the pod, they found that Nick Fury was waiting for them.

“Director Fury, but you’re supposed to be dead,” Jemma said

“I got better,” Nick replied, and Fitz chuckled, “Ward sent me your location,”

“Wait Ward’s been working for you this entire time?” Fitz asked

“Yeah, he has, he came to me about a year ago, he said that Garett was part of HYDRA, I had no idea how deep HYDRA went until it was too late,” Nick replied, “now enough talk, we have to inform Coulson and the others.”

Coulson and his team had raided Cybertek’s facility to stop Garett. Skye came face to face with Ward, two guards armed with MP5s were by his side. “You awoke something inside me Skye, Garett calls it a weakness, but I see it as a strength,” Grant said, and he swiftly took out the two HYDRA guards, knocking them out cold, “hurry we don’t have a lot of time.”

“Whose side are you on?” Skye asked

“I’m working for Fury, I’ll explain everything later, I promise,” Grant said sincerely.

Skye got to work, while Grant kept watch, “Okay, I’ve found Ace, lets go” Skye said, “I’m still mad at you though,”

“I know, but let’s save the world first, and you can yell at me later,”

“Sounds like a plan,” Skye replied

After everything was done, and Garett was taken out, Grant sat down with Skye and explained everything, Nick was doing the same with the rest of the team. After he had finished, Grant and Skye sat in silence. Then all of a sudden, Skye grabbed Grant and kissed him furiously.

When they parted, Grant rested his forehead against Skye’s. For the first time in his life he was truly happy. “Get a room you two,” said Nick Fury as he came out of Coulson’s office.

“Director,” Grant said standing up.

“Coulson’s the Director now, but that being said, Agent Ward your performance on this undercover mission was exceptional” Fury commended.

“Thank you, sir, so what happens now?” Grant asked

“That’s up to you now, you can leave this life behind or something else for all I care,” Fury replied.

“Well I was thinking of staying, it that’s okay with Skye,” Grant said looking to the woman he loves.

“Of course, you’re staying” Skye said, “I’m never letting you out of my sight again Robot.” Grant smiled at the nickname Skye had given him when they first met.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be on my way” Nick said as he left the room.

“You know, I liked him better with the eye patch,” Skye commented.

“So, did I” Coulson said entering the room with May.

“Sir, I would like to apologize for….”

“No need Agent Ward, Fury told us everything,” Coulson replied cutting Grant off, “You were following orders, and plus you probably have some very valuable HYDRA intel so, I can’t stay mad at you.”

Grant went to his bunk and came back with a few USB drives, “It’s right here, an entire year and half’s worth of HYDRA related intel,” he said handing the drives to Coulson.

“Wait a second, what happened to Eric Koenig?” Skye asked

“He was in on it too, you’d be amazed at how good he is at playing dead,” Grant assured everyone.

Later Skye was in her bunk, Grant came to check on her, “Skye, are you asleep?” he asked.

“No, I’ve got a lot on my mind, would you stay with me,” she replied, Grant smiled and got into bed with her, placing an arm around her waist.

“I’m sorry Skye, I wanted to tell you so many times,” Grant said softly.

“It’s okay Grant, I forgive you.”

 

 

 


End file.
